The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum or stonecrop plant, botanically known as Sedum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Yellow Brick Road’.
The new plant is a hybrid selection of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA of a self-pollination of the proprietary, unnamed, hybrid, selection 12-67-01 (not patented). The seeds were collected in the fall of 2013, and the individual plant originating from the single seedling selection was given the breeder code 13-80-2 in 2015 at the end of the first evaluation at the same nursery.
Asexual reproduction of Sedum ‘Yellow Brick Road’ by vegetative stem cuttings and division at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA since the fall of 2016, has shown that the unique features of this new Sedum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.